


Lazy morning

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara loves to wake up to that sight. He does. He never imagined it would ever happen.





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> As always I suck at summaries ! 
> 
> This is my part of my art trade with my sweet Kaiyaru ! She drew me [ some amazing MadaTobi ](https://sylencia.tumblr.com/post/170485948061/kaiyaru-art-art-trade-with-sylencia-hope-you) so here's some soft fluffy one for her !
> 
> Tagged mature because it's explicit but very soft !

There were mornings when Madara didn’t want to leave his futon. Mornings when he was feeling lazy, not that it often happened. He was a trained shinobi after all, trained for the war ever since he was a kid, ever since he knew how to walk and he was strong enough to hold a kunai. A life of war, of pain. Sleeping wasn’t even an important part of his life until soon, when peace finally was achieved, when he shook hands with the man that once was his best friend, so long ago, during innocent times of his life. Madara had come to terms with the fact that this war was to stop, when his little brother was deadly injured and Hashirama, his best friend, offered to treat him.  
  
This gesture changed everything. Even how Madara could sleep peacefully for the first time in his life, and enjoy life a little more, at first, with Konoha’s creation.  
  
Finally, the place they dreamt about together, the one where no children would ever have to fight anymore was real and Madara felt happiness. A strange feeling, in a shinobi's heart, one that had been unknown to him for so long. But a lot of things changed, since that fateful day on the battleground.  
  
Being lazy wasn’t as bad as he had been taught all his life. Madara didn’t indulge in it often, considering his own situation among the village, he didn’t have the time to be lazy and a lot of people counted on him but. There was no rush today. And even so, it was early. The sun barely rose, light pouring into the room in hues of orange and yellow and Madara stretched, slowly, he hummed as he did so and he turned his head the other way, as he was lying on his belly.  
  
The sight he was welcomed with made him smile. Someone was sleeping right next to him. Close enough for Madara to feel his breathing against his arm, as his head was turned to him but he always was sleeping in the same position. Perfectly still, on his back, barely ever moving at night. Madara found it ridiculous, at first. Now, it was endearing.  
  
Madara couldn’t look away. For this was part of his life now as well as peace was. And it had been just as surprising. To find Love, to begin with. Shinobis weren’t allowed to love. They weren’t allowed any feelings but hate. It was too distracting, it was useless. He fought it a lot, at first, as well as that man did. Because they were former enemies and for a moment, Madara feared their respective father would rise from their grave to stop them from doing the unthinkable. For they were former enemies but men as well. Men couldn’t like men. Sure, some of them indulged into physical relationship, when away from home for a mission, to relieve tension and that was allowed, even if no one dared speaking about it. But. Men were supposed to marry and produce children. Children to send to war. A whole litter of them, even. With several women if needed. But as many as they could either way. And among the clan only.  
  
To say Madara wasn’t interested in women was an understatement. He received many marriage proposal along his life, the clan’s council pressured him to accept one of them, at least, to marry and produce heirs. He was a talented shinobi but he wasn’t immortal and he needed someone to take his place, if anything happened.  
  
As stubborn as Madara was, he refused them all. Not because he already had someone that mattered but it didn’t interest him. He didn’t believe in Love but the idea of marrying someone felt like shackles around his wrists and ankles and that wouldn’t do for him. He didn’t need anyone. He was happy on his own. And so, it had been a surprise to him, to feel attraction toward this man. Because they used to be enemies, firstly but also because .. because of who he was.  
  
If Madara had felt it toward Hashirama, it would have made some sort of sense to him. They had known each other for a long time, he found Hashirama beautiful, in his own way and he couldn’t help feeling attracted to people that could outmatch him on the battlefield.  
  
That man didn’t fill any of these criterias, at first. Madara had felt the pull toward him and yet, he didn’t like spending time with him. He didn’t find him attractive and he was pretty sure he’d need two minutes to take him down during a spar. But the tension .. Madara couldn’t shake it off. No matter what he did, how much he insulted the man, belittled him lower than dirt and insects, nothing worked. And so, in hopes it would work, Madara ordered the man to spar against him.  
  
If anything, it made things worse. Because Madara realized that yes, that guy was hot as well, when fighting, with that animalistic expression on the face, the way he didn’t fear taking a blow in order to land one so, so much powerful on his target. And it lasted, hours before Madara was able to pin him down on the ground. Victorious but it didn’t feel like winning. Not with how hard his cock was, throbbing down his pants, rubbing against that guy’s own erection. Not with how he wanted, how he needed to kiss him, to ravish him, fuck him senseless longer than the spar itself lasted and he thought it was only him, he thought it was his own little problem but he realized that it wasn’t.  
  
The other man made it clear, if his boner wasn’t an obvious enough proof. For he freed one of his hands and pulled him into a kiss, rough and needy.  
  
Madara fled from the training ground faster than light and hid from the guy for months afterwards.  
  
It took them almost a year to figure things out. To finally meet again, in a private setting. They saw each other every days, they were forced to interact because of their position in the village and gods, each time, Madara wished he could disappear. Because everytime they met, all he wanted was to grab that guy and kiss him again. The memory of that exchange at the training grounds kept his fantasies wild and Madara found himself masturbating so often his wrist started to get sore. Hoping it was lust, only. But the memories always lingered and Madara hated himself for it, he did. And he was angry. It was all his fault, wasn’t it ? Madara hated his guts, he hated him so deeply.  
  
That was until they met just the two of them again. By accident, of course. They had decided to go pick some food at the Tower’s kitchen at the same moment. Seeing it was the middle of the night, there had been no one else around. Madara thought about running away again but .. but his hand was grabbed, his lips claimed and Madara gave up. Oh, stubborn he was but that had been too much for him to resist. Too intense. And Madara gave in. He kissed back, he touched back and they relieved some tensions together on top of a table, because words weren’t even enough at the moment, because they had needed it.  
  
It was only when they were finished that Madara admitted it to himself. He liked Tobirama Senju. He liked him a lot and four years later, Madara was very much in love still, and he loved waking up to that sight. To Tobirama sleeping peacefully next to him, in that weird position of his, all straight in the bed, on his back. Only recently did he start sleeping with his head to the side like this. It made his neck ache in the morning and Madara often laughed at him for it. And it was beautiful.  
  
Madara closed his eyes again, despite how he loved what he was seeing, he shifted closer and he smiled when Tobirama hummed in his sleep. Tobirama always reacted to his presence, even unconsciously and Madara couldn’t ignore how cute it was. Sometimes, he couldn’t even believe they once were enemies, that this man he cared so much about almost killed his last remaining little brother. But Izuna was fine, and it was all that counted.  
  
It took Tobirama a moment to finally wake up and even with his eyes closed, Madara knew the exact moment it happened. Before Tobirama stretched and he rolled to his side, he nuzzled his neck and kissed his skin. An arm landed on his back, possessive, Madara opened his eyes again, he smiled at Tobirama’s sleepy expression.  
  
“Good morning,” he whispered. Tobirama didn’t answer. He merely shifted again, so he could give him his morning kiss and Madara smiled when Tobirama rested his head against his, when he closed his eyes. There was such tenderness between them now, where there had been hate and disgust just a few years ago. It had taken time, truly, it had been hard at first to lower their guard and trust each other but things were so different now. They were and Madara wouldn’t have them any other way. They were perfect, just like that, with Tobirama snuggling close and the tip of his hair tickling his face and the way his body was relaxing again, as if he was drifting between being awake and falling asleep. And the moment felt so soft overall, as if they were floating together in another world, as if there was nothing waiting for them outside and Madara loved it all. He wished it lasted forever.  
  
The only sign Madara picked of Tobirama still being awake was the hand that moved up and down his back, slowly, in a gentle caress and Madara smiled, arching under the touch, humming in pleasure. How good this was, truly, he was shivering under the touch, completely relaxed against the other’s body and Tobirama sighed, he pecked his lips again, Madara looked at him.  
  
“What is it ?” He whispered, caressing his lover’s hair as he did so, smiling when Tobirama closed his eyes.  
  
“I want you,” Tobirama breathed out, after a pause and Madara chuckled. Oh these words could do so much to him, they were so powerful yet so simple at the same time and Madara never considered himself a very sexual man, it never really interested him but .. he couldn’t resist Tobirama. Ever since they gave in, on that kitchen table, ever since they decided to try things out between them, Madara never was able to saw no, unless he was too tired to do anything at all and he knew Tobirama had the same little problem. The tension always rose quickly between them. Frustration as well, now their body had tasted all these sensations they both denied themselves before because they didn’t have the time or didn’t care enough to try. Madara knew Tobirama was a virgin when they first had sex, himself had done it a couple of times only before.  
  
But things were so different, when they were together and Madara hummed, when Tobirama pecked his lips again. Not that Tobirama ever was shy but the moment was so soft and this probably was him asking it to stay soft, even if they were to have sex.  
  
And so, Madara couldn’t resist, he turned toward his lover, to kiss him properly, one innocent hand resting on his side while the other ran through his hair. Four years and he knew the man by heart now and yet, it never was boring. As much pleasure into making Tobirama feel good than he did with the encounter itself and Madara slowly moved his hand up and down Tobirama’s side, he caressed his heated skin as slowly as he could, knowing how much Tobirama liked this, how much it made him feel good.  
  
But Madara knew that feeling. After years on the battlefield, with nothing but pain and harsh training, one’s body became sensitive to gentler touches. So much more sensitive and the first time they tried their hand at soft, posed and gentle sex had been mind blowing. And all the other times had been, afterwards.  
  
Tobirama deepened the kiss, as soft didn’t mean apathetic, Madara shifted closer until he could push his body against his lover’s, feel his skin upon his own and he shivered hard when Tobirama moaned in his mouth. He could feel scars under his fingers, as he didn’t stop moving them over Tobirama’s back, old scars, similar to those he adorned as well. Sure, they were good shinobis, part of the best ones in the world but they started as kids, just like everyone else. And they both almost died several times, before they became better. Before the fear of dying forced them to never, ever stopped training. Even now the peace was made, training took a great part of their time. And they enjoyed sparring, once in a while. It helped them keep their head cool, sometimes. Being a couple didn’t mean they now were one unique entity. They shared ideas, some others they had complete different point of view and they clashed, as they both were just as stubborn. Sparring was a good way to settle an argument. Rough sex as well.  
  
Not this morning though. Today, all was fine and Madara ventured his hand toward Tobirama’s lower back. To taste the waters, to see what Tobirama was up to. They didn’t exactly have a defined role, when they were having sex, they switched them often enough, it depended on their mood or their state of mind. Madara, at the moment, would go with either role, he didn’t care. Touching Tobirama’s round, perfect butt was him silently asking the man how he’d prefer it today. But seeing how Tobirama arched under the touch and didn’t cower away when Madara's fingers teased his entrance, that would work for him, today.  
  
To prove his willingness, Tobirama perched his knee over Madara’s hip but Madara retreated his fingers for now, he had other body parts to touch before he started teasing that one. For he loved Tobirama’s entire body, he loved how it felt under the tip of his fingers and Tobirama never stopped kissing him as Madara did just that. Sliding his hand back up Tobirama’s back, grabbing the back of his neck in a possessive manner just the way Tobirama liked it. Not that he’d ever admit it.  
  
And they did just that for a long time. As if they were discovering each other’s body again for the first time, hands wandering while they were kissing, hips tilting against each other’s when their respective erection needed some friction and Madara could have come from this only. From rubbing his cock against Tobirama’s like some animal in heat and it happened before, when they didn’t have the time to do anything else, when they were trying to fit something like this between two meetings with clan heads that were asking to become part of Konoha. Acting like teens high on their hormones but it might be exactly what they were, in these moments. They never had the time to discover their sexuality before, after all. Now, they had time. Not much but they did.  
  
But it wouldn’t be enough for today. They needed more, Madara could feel it building down his guts, he needed them to become one, in that strange, weird but beautiful way and from the way Tobirama kept grabbing his hips, his hand sometimes lingering on his erection and keeping it very much alive, he did too.  
  
“Where’s the oil ?” Madara eventually asked, his words half muffled against his lover’s lips and Tobirama extended a hand out of the futon, padding around until he found the small vial they kept close. Just in case. Like the one in Madara’s desk. No one could predict what could come up after all and the desk had witnessed some of their roughest sessions, as they never had the time to actually take things slow, when in the Hokage Tower. Hell, they often felt guilty afterwards. But it was there still.  
  
The bottle he asked for was shoved into his hand, Madara smiled as Tobirama groaned in need when he heard the cap pop open and Madara chuckled. Tobirama was very much in the mood, he realized and Madara didn’t make him wait too much. He liked to make things last, sometimes, when he wanted to tease his lover but not today. Today wasn’t about teasing or this kind of things. Today was about slow, soft sex and he inched closer when Tobirama turned on his belly, he kissed the scar on his cheek, wrapping his free arm around the cushion Tobirama made of his, his other hand going for his adorable butt, with already oiled fingers.  
  
“Ready ?”  
  
Tobirama nodded only, closing his eyes as he did so and Madara slowly circled his entrance at first, to help him relax, he smiled seeing Tobirama bury his face in his arms to hide his expression and the first digit went it with little resistance, helped with the oil and Tobirama’s relaxed state. But Tobirama couldn’t hide everything, not even the way the tip of his ears turned red and Madara nibbled on it gently, just to tease him a little.  
  
“Good ?” he whispered, using his free hand to caress his lover’s hair and Tobirama nodded, even if hidden in his arms.  
  
It was enough for Madara and he pushed his fingers deeper, aiming for that sweet spot that made Tobirama emit noises like he never heard before, that made him ask for more, every time. He wasn’t long to find it, and Tobirama arched his back, as if asking for more, he parted his legs a little to allow him better access and Madara nibbled at his lover’s ear, trying to hide his smile as he did so. But seeing how relaxed Tobirama was, Madara soon added a finger, then another and Tobirama started becoming louder. He was very loud, for someone that usually was so restrained and closed off. It was a delight for his ears, truly and Madara could replay them in his mind every time he needed, if he wanted to. He knew them by heart, now. And he was very much in love with them as well.  
  
Stretching Tobirama for what was to come wasn’t a difficult task but Madara made it last. Because the moment was so pure, despite everything, just the two of them enjoying the early morning and it was so soft, so entirely too innocent despite what their aim truly was. Madara couldn't stop looking at his lover, regretting Tobirama was hiding his face from him but then again, Tobirama often did. He didn't like when Madara watched him, he usually said it made him feel too vulnerable and as a strong shinobi, being vulnerable wasn’t a good thing. Madara understood of course and he felt the same, sometimes. Yet, he had learned to allow it, as long as it happened behind closed doors, with Tobirama as his only audience.  
  
It was only when Tobirama started to moan a little louder, shifting his hips to deepen the touch, to make it more intense that Madara pulled his fingers back. It earned him a deep groan from his lover, along with a glare from under white strands of hair but Madara didn’t exactly care. Not with what was coming and he hesitated, for a moment, he took him time to decide what he was going to do. Tobirama eventually decided for him, turning to his side, his back to him and Madara kissed his shoulder in understanding, he lubricated his cock with oil and he placed himself behind Tobirama’s back, entering him with the help of one of his hands.  
  
The position wasn’t the easiest. But it was lazy and it fitted today’s general mood. Madara paused, when his cock was sheathed as deeply as it could be considering the position, he made himself comfortable, leaning some weight against Tobirama’s back and he wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist. Tobirama hummed gently, when Madara kissed the back of his neck, when he started to slowly shift his hips back and forth at a slow, almost teasing pace. It wasn’t his intention but it was the best he could do for the moment and it looked like Tobirama was enjoying himself anyways. It showed, with the little moans coming from the younger man, with how he was grabbing the futon under their bodies, how his free hand went for Madara’s, entwining their fingers and holding it tight as he did so. It was lazy yes but it was full of other feelings they usually didn’t indulge in expressing. There was love and attention. Carefulness as well. The lack of emergency was making it all more delicious than it already was. It was the two of them enjoying the moment, for once, enjoying the time they could spend together, the way it felt. Madara couldn’t stop kissing his lover’s skin, where he could reach, Tobirama kept arching his back, his hand tightening around his sometimes. And it was hot, as they hadn’t taken the time to lower the covers from their body, they were sweating a lot, hair sticking to their face. Madara’s hair basically was everywhere as he hadn’t braided it the previous evening like he usually did.  
  
But it was good. Slow and gentle and good and the only regret Madara had was the fact he couldn’t kiss Tobirama while in this position. Not his lips anyways and he kissed whatever he could reach instead. His neck, his shoulders, the top of his back. He kissed Tobirama’s wrist when Tobirama reached back for him, to grab a handful of his hair. Oh, how Madara loved this, he truly did. Had he been told, years ago, that he’d once enjoy having lazy morning sex with Tobirama Senju, he would have felt insulted. He would have felt like he was being laughed at but a lot of things changed, in the past few years. And he wouldn’t go back into them ever, if the choice was his to take.  
  
The only thing he would have changed, about what he was doing at the moment, would be their position. He would have made Tobirama lie on his back, he would have slipped between his legs. Just so they could kiss, all the while they were having sex. Making love. It was fine, though. He’d have that some other time.  
  
Tobirama all but whined, when Madara reached for his cock, to palm it at the same rhythm he was thrusting in him. Slowly, carefully and he knew how sensitive Tobirama could be. He’d have to be careful, not to make him come too quickly, he only went for light touches at first. Because he liked hearing Tobirama despair for more and he liked to overwhelm his partner. Tobirama was so easy to tease, when it came to sex. But Madara wasn’t cruel enough to break today’s mood, especially not with how close he was getting himself and he made his caresses a little more precise and insistent, knowing well enough that Tobirama would come from them anyways. They probably were bad with it all, seeing how he was Tobirama’s first and he himself only ever took a couple of partners to his bed before. But it worked, between them, it worked and they were quite good when together, Madara decided. They figured things out on their own. It made it even better. It made it theirs. Personal.  
  
“Madara …”  
  
Tobirama moaning his name in such a sensual tone made Madara shiver from head to toes. It held so much emotions, so many feelings and Madara still couldn’t believe they used to be enemies, that they could have killed each other on a battleground, years ago and now they were .. this. Together. A couple. One that was known around Konoha. People knew about their relationship and as surprised as some people were, at first, including Hashirama and Izuna, they got used to it. They stopped staring at the way they sometimes exchanged meaningful glances. At the way their hands brushed when they walked along the village’s streets. At the fact they now lived together, how they adopted a cat. People got used seeing them sitting on the engawa of their house, leaning shoulder against shoulder, speaking in hushed tones and soft smiles. They played shogi sometimes. Other times, they relaxed together after taking a bath, wearing yukatas instead of their usual garnements. Madara still wondered, sometimes, how things could be so peaceful between them. He wondered and yet, he didn’t need an answer. All he needed was to glance at Tobirama and see his lover was as happy as him.  
  
Tobirama’s moaning became louder, he tensed under Madara’s hand, as Madara kept touching his cock with lighter touches, keeping it as gentle and slow as he could while thrusting into him. The younger man was close, it showed with the way he kept biting his lips and spasming against the futon and Madara wished he could have looked at his face properly but that’d be for another time. His aim now was to have Tobirama orgasm, to shatter him with pleasure and if he was doing was working so nicely, there were no reasons for him to stop. And so, he continued, his thrusts slow yet regular, his hand attentive to his partner’s reaction and Madara realized he too was close when Tobirama clenched around him and a surge of raw pleasure ran through his veins. But he held back, because he had more control than Tobirama did, he kept himself in check, until Tobirama moaned his name yet another time.  
  
“Madar .. Ah !” Tobirama all but exclaimed, as he spent into his hand, shifting his hips away until only the tip of Madara’s cock was inside him, hiding again, shying away despite how they’d done this so many times before. Madara didn’t care at the moment though, delighted with the state Tobirama was in, panting and sweating more than if he had trained for hours, trembling under their cover but not because he was cold. His nerves were alight with pleasure, so sensitive now, he moaned when Madara caressed his back with his free hand, as the other was covered with perls of white liquid. A reassurance, maybe, or a way to sooth his lover, just for a second and Madara closed his eyes, when he thrusted in again, making Tobirama writhe with pleasure, over sensitive because of his own orgasm. Yet, he didn’t ask him to stop, allowing Madara to reach climax as well, to orgasm and bury his seed deep inside him, before he pulled back and wrapped himself around his lover, breathing hard against his neck.  
  
They didn’t move for a long time. The two of them trying to catch their breath, trying to come down from their high, to relax once more. Madara couldn’t stop nuzzling his lover’s skin, placing butterfly kisses along his back as he did so. Tobirama shivered with each one of them, goosebumps all over his body, sighing, arching his back in need until he decided he could stop hiding and he turned to his back slowly, pale cheeks still so red from the moment. Madara tried not to smile at the sight, at Tobirama’s half lidded eyes, blown out pupils, at the damp hair sticking to his face and bite marks on his full lips. Madara had to look away for a second, though, grabbing a nearby clothe in order to wipe his hands from any liquid they still might be stained with and Tobirama took advantage of the fact he was leaning up on his elbow to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close. Madara yelped, as he half landed on his lover’s chest but the sound soon was muffled as lips claimed his and Tobirama kissed him right. Still in the mood for lazy, the kiss was slow, languid and yet mind blowing, all tongues and no teeth for once.  
  
Then, Madara settled more comfortably, crossing his arms on top of Tobirama’s chest as if to trap him on his back. He hadn’t been able to watch Tobirama’s face while making love to him, now he wanted to watch him for hours and Tobirama avoided his gaze for a moment, before he reached up to settle a hand into his hair and he kissed his forehead. Of course, Tobirama would have been able to throw him away, had he wanted to, but he seemed quite comfortable like this. Not that would ever stop him from being grumpy.  
  
“You look smug,” Tobirama commented, a soft scowl on his brow. “Stop looking so smug.”  
  
“I’m not smug,” Madara rolled his eyes despite the tiny smile creeping its way on his lips. “I’m happy. Aren’t you ?”  
  
Tobirama didn’t immediately answer. He stared, for a long time, his expression neutral, despite how his eyes kept shining in the morning lights. His hand was slowly rubbing at his back, fingers trailing up and down his spine, sometimes lingering along a scar, sometimes lingering on his butt and Madara didn’t mind it, if Tobirama decided not to answer. He didn’t need him to. Tobirama was a man of few words after all, he never talked if he didn’t feel like what he had to say was important and he didn’t often express his own feelings. Madara had gotten quite used to it, Tobirama was a shinobi the same way he was, after all, feelings and emotions were forbidden, unless they were hate and anger.  
  
But, Tobirama sighed, eventually, he looked away, his cheeks tainted in an adorable shade of pink.  
  
“I am.”  
  
Madara’s smile widened, he lowered his head until his chin was resting on top of his arms. Two simple words, a half spoken truth and his heart was beating harder in his chest and he was shivering all over. Smitten he was, and he would never admit it. Or maybe he would. After some more years with that man, some more years being happy with Tobirama and Madara was trying hard not to have too much hope, it was all so unsure, seeing they were shinobis. War could start again tomorrow, after all and no one could exactly predict it. But they were at peace, for now and it was all that mattered.  
  
“Your brother is coming,” Tobirama stated in an equal tone after a silence and Madara knew it would be the end of their little peace. He didn’t know the hour but it wasn’t that early anymore, that much was clear. And they probably were late, now. Oh well. They could be late, once in a while, couldn’t they ? They already worked so much, the two of them.  
  
But surely enough, he too felt Izuna’s presence coming their way after a couple of minutes. He wasn’t as good a sensor as Tobirama was, but he was working on it, trying to enhance his skills. Still, he was the best sensor the Uchiha clan ever had before, it was part of his many talents and yet, Madara didn’t bulge from his lover’s chest. He wasn’t going to let Izuna ruin the moment before he even was there and Tobirama didn’t seem to mind either way. On the contrary, his hand kept caressing his back, in an unbothered gesture, at a gentle pace and Madara kept staring at his lover, at the beautiful little changes of his face from his recent orgasm, the pink that colored his pale skin, the tired look in his eyes, the reddish color of his lips, making his scars stand out a little more. Oh, he was beautiful. So, so beautiful.  
  
Izuna didn’t knock. Not when he entered the house, uncaring, nor when he pushed the bedroom’s door to the side. He didn’t flinch, when he saw his brother and his former enemy lying in bed together, naked, nor when the strong smell of recent sex assaulted his nose. He didn’t look away either. He was used to this, used to them and even if he had been quite harsh with Tobirama at first, the man almost killed him after all, now, things were a lot easier. They had become friends, much to Madara’s despair. Izuna just loved involving Tobirama in the pranks he pulled on his big brother. Madara wished they never started getting along at all. He was sick of them and he had never imagined Tobirama could be as sneaky as Izuna, in order to prank him.  
  
Tobirama didn't look at Izuna, keeping his eyes on his lover instead, focused and but Madara eventually sighed, knowing his little brother wasn’t going to bulge from his spot, from how he was leaning against the door frame until he answered to his silence. It wasn’t the first time Izuna ever barged in the house uninvited after all. He often did, when they were late. He took the duty on himself after Hashirama tried it and saw things he wished he had never seen. Like his little brother being way too focused on the cock in his mouth. Traumatized he had been with the image. Izuna didn’t care.  
  
Sitting up, not covering himself as the blanket fell down his chest, Madara looked up at his brother, he smiled when Tobirama caressed his hip in an almost possessive way. Not because of any weird subtext but. Even if he’d never admit it, he loved these moments. And didn’t like when they were interrupted.  
  
“Yes ?” Madara breathed out after a silent moment of looking at Izuna and Izuna rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest, he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Will our beloved Hokage ever show up today ?” Izuna questioned in a taunting tone and he shook his head. “Or shall I tell foreign clan’s head that he’s busy in bed ?”  
  
Madara sighed. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten about that meeting but he had no idea of the time. Was it that late already ? He hadn’t realized but time tended to pass too quickly, when he was with Tobirama. A curse, really. Yet, he had a duty to accomplish and he quickly glanced toward the red robes neatly folded on top of the nearby chest. He usually didn’t like wearing it, he preferred to go with his usual clothes in normal days but today wasn’t a normal day, was it ?  
  
“Give me five minutes, so I can get clean,” Madara stated, scratching the back of his head and stretching his back. “Didn’t know it was that late ..”  
  
Izuna rolled his eyes but he didn't comment, when Madara leaned down, to kiss his lover’s lips. Tobirama indulged in the kiss, he smiled, even and Madara sighed again.  
  
“Duty calls,” he whispered in a tired tone, Tobirama nodded.  
  
“It seems so,” the younger man answered, fingers still hovering Madara’s skin in a delicious caress. “I’ll be right there, Hokage-sama.”  
  
Oh, how Madara loved his lover calling him by his title. But now wasn’t the time to think about it. Their bubble had been popped, people were counting on him, and Madara knew he had no other choice but to go. Even with how much he had wished for the moment to last forever. Forever could wait a little more, after all.  
  
As long as Tobirama never, ever left his side.


End file.
